


the silence you wanted

by summerhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, denial!mark but whats new, lapslock bcs why not, this is cliche af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhyuck/pseuds/summerhyuck
Summary: there is no written rules, no written agreement. everyone notices how mark and donghyuck seem to never leave each others’ sides. johnny said once to mark that “it’s a soulmate thing” but mark refuses to approve. he believes in one prompt he fixates on his mind; they’re attached by hip practically because donghyuck never leaves him.---this may not follow what has happened in the tour (lets pretend this is another universe oof). this is unbetaed. i wrote this while enjoying my lonely ass in the train :,(





	the silence you wanted

everything is clear for every members. there is no written rules, no written agreement. but everyone notices how mark and donghyuck seem to never leave each others’ sides. johnny said once to mark that _“it’s a soulmate thing”_ but mark refuses to approve. he believes in one prompt he fixates on his mind; they’re attached by hip practically because donghyuck never leaves him.

on one morning (mark hopes it was a pleasant one), the feeling of someone’s leg encircle his hip, arms around his waist, followed by a heavy body attached on him is not something mark expects to start his day. he opens his eyes thanks to the ray of sun shining through the blind of his room. having his eyes squinting at the light that enters his eyes, mark starts to rub his eyes with his palm, another one being occupied by someone on his side. a soft whimper leaves the other’s mouth as mark detaches himself. being fully awake, he shakes the person next to him. it’s already hot blooming in summer (he isn’t in favour of it) and now he is drabbled by his own sweat and apparently, the other person’s sweat starting to tickle mark’s arms too.

“donghyuck-ah, wake up”, _another whimper._

“c’mon, i cant afford being damped in my own and _your_ own sweat” he emphasizes the word firmly (not that he actually minds).

you know, donghyuck in all seriousness doesn’t like to be woken up when he is sleeping cosily. moreover, when he spends the whole night playing some pc games with jisung (jaemin said they are too loud). so, in exchange of the night he spent for a holy mission (in game), he makes a note to himself that he deserves a sleep without disturbance.

with that, he opens his eyes and bravely glares at mark. mark thinks it’s cute though (he denies it seconds later). donghyuck sits up and exhales sharply,

“blame yourself for being so comfortable to cuddle with”, he leaves mark’s bedroom after.

\--

mark wipes the sweat off and swipe his wet hair off his forehead as he slides on his hat. the room is filled with loud breath and _touch_ playing in the background. they are just finishing another practice in preparing for their tour. taeyong nicely asks if anyone wants water and none of them refuses.

taeyong comes back a minute later, with a bag full of bottles of water for the members to take. they cooperatively say a _thank you _to taeyong for doing such favour. he brushes that off though. mark takes one bottle and sits on the couch. exhausted filling himself up as he tries to chug the whole water down.

“slow down, canada. the water is not going to leave you anyway” –said donghyuck.

mark doesn’t care though, his body is giving up soon and he cares too little to accept donghyuck’s bait. he closes his eyes and leans on the couch, tries not to strain his neck more. donghyuck sees it as an opportunity and makes himself sit comfortably on mark’s lap.

“donghyuck there are spaces left on this couch” mark whines but receives no answer from donghyuck. he knows donghyuck is having so much fun from teasing him and he gives up fighting so he closes his eyes as a sigh leaves his mouth. he most definitely does not hear donghyuck chuckles quietly.

day passes by and nct 127 has successfully wrapped their north america and europe tours. everyone is happy for such opportunities in meeting their global fans. the hardwork and exhaust is all worthy as they see the concert venues filled with green as their notable color, and fans singing along the song in korean.

now all the members are set in the dorm. enjoying their little rest before continuing to their last stop of concert. mark treasures this moment by sleeping in his shared room with doyoung. his room door squeaks too loud for his liking, bringing along doyoung who enters his room with hands detached firmly in his chest. mark feels tickly on his stomach as he sits himself up, ready for whatever doyoung is offering. he can clearly see this doyoung is not the _usual _doyoung who enters the room (mark notices because doyoung walks to his bed without closing the door completely. the audacity). he is trying to stand up from himself and closing the door first but doyoung is quick stretching his long arms in front of mark.

“sit.” doyoung says as mark replies with _i am not your pet _but he complies anyway.

“have you been on twitter?” he asks

“do you ever see me on twitter bruh?” mark quickly answers

“fair point.” doyoung adds almost directly, “you know, fans were being suspicious after you and your boyfriend acting all smitten in america tour”

“we did not” mark answers as he feels heat creeps up his neck

“stop being denial mark, you held his pinky finger in james cordon. i might puke in a second seeing the smile on your face” doyoung adds.

“i am not in denial! you know i’m also tired with donghyuck following me around, hyung. he always follows me around” mark answers, practically shouting (just loud enough to echoes in their room).

what mark does not expect is donghyuck standing in their room door with two popsicles on his hands. mark identifies one as watermelon, his favorite flavour. at that, mark freezes.

“i-i’m sorry i disturbed your conversation. i will just give this to mark-hyung and leave as soon as you want me to” mark notices the hurt in the younger eyes and his heart clenches.

donghyuck cuts shortly to mark and shoves the popsicles to his chest. it is quite hard though, mark feels his chest hurts and cannot ignore the heart thumping so hard he hears it on his ears. he quickly turns his heels and walks away from the two who completely freeze on their feet.

“mark, i am sorry” doyoung pleads, he thinks only if he closed the door, this would not happen.

“no hyung it’s fine. donghyuck will be okay in a day and he will follow me around again next day” mark looks like he is convincing his self, even doyoung does not trust mark’s voice as it quivers. but he doesn’t push the younger anymore.

unless the next day, donghyuck stays ignoring mark the whole day. to say, mark’s head is almost burning. he feels it hot and he doesn’t know how to act usual. he is not used to this donghyuck and to mention, he completely cannot function as he does not know what happens to his body. at lunch, donghyuck usually sits on the chair beside mark’s and mark would complain but he lets him. today, donghyuck eats in the living room with taeil. mark sighs to that.

in the car on their way to practice, donghyuck chooses different car from mark. he goes to the car where taeil is at. mark loses count of how many times he sighs until now.

when they eat after practice, donghyuck sits at the very end of the table and (again, mark sighs to that) beside taeil. their tension is so thick that other members can feel it on their skin. donghyuck stays chatty as usual though just not with mark. mark on the other hands, has his eyes on donghyuck the whole time. johnny asks if mark would let johnny order the foods for him.

\--

the day of their last tour leg has finally come and they have to fly all the way to singapore this time. mark is glad he's meeting his fans soon, as he convinces himself that this might distract him from donghyuck and how he hasn't even decided to talk to mark anymore. to be fair, mark has tried talking to donghyuck before. but donghyuck has proven that he is very talented when it comes to avoiding mark lee for god knows how long. 

and mark is tired. he is very tired. he is exhausted from tours (glad it is coming to the end) and he is tired waking up with cold wind seeping through his blanket and a very unpleasantly annoying morning light that seems to never leaves his eyes. he is tired for hoping to wake up with pairs of arms on his waist and a special someone nuzzling his nose to mark's collarbone. 

mark zones out in the car as he recalls each thing that makes him tired and when it involves donghyuck, his heart is tingling and it hurts (just a tiny bit, or maybe more? who knows). he shares car with johnny, jungwoo, taeyong, jaehyun and doyoung today. he is spacing out the window as he sees cars passing by and trees that are sistematically planted in order. it fascinates him though, until johnny starts tapping his thigh that he recalls being in the car again.

"yes?" mark looks at johnny who looks at him with worried eyes. _everyone in the car is looking at him with those eyes_ (except their driver, mark doesnt count him). 

"spit it out, johnny" mark demands,

"you know, we may or may not have discussed that you should or should not talk with donghyuck" johnny looks at everywhere but mark's eyes.

"i will. just not now, please? i'm tired" mark answers as he diverts his eyes outside the car and sighs for the nth time (mostly to himself).

"just know that we're here okay?" johnny says once again as he taps mark's shoulder softly. mark wants to cry at that but he insists he will never.

one a plane, mark finds donghyuck sitting again beside taeil. he notices how the two have grown up extremely close these days (week) and mark is not fond of that. he doesnt know what on eart is wrong with him and why would he care about it so much. this is the same donghyuck that he says always follow him around and annoys mark to no end. he closes his eyes as he diverts himself to sleep. the tiny voice inside his head is hoping he will wake up to donghyuck snuggling beside him again (now, he doesnt mind that).

\--

"let me go! why are you like this?" donghyuck tries to let go of mark's grip on his wrist. it is starting to hurt as they walk by. some staffs see them but no one dares to stop what is happening. mark pulls donghyuck to enters the makeup room and politely ask their stylists to give them spare time. 

now there are only mark and donghyuck, donghyuck and mark. 

"you can let go of my hands" donghyuck says, and mark complies.

donghyuck does not look at mark's eyes. his eyes glue to his wrist as he massages his (said) bruised wrist. they're quiet for some seconds. mark tries to collect himself as he doesnt want to be engulfed by his own anger (he doesnt know why).

"why are you hugging taeil-hyung before?" mark asks, his voice nears breaking.

"why not?" donghyuck answers almost immediately. his voice mirrors mark, his eyes starting to level with mark's, basking everything he can.

"i know you've been hella close with him lately but is it necessary to hug him? in front of our fans? in front of every-"

"in front of you?" donghyuck cuts. mark wants to deny but his voice does not come out as he wishes it would.

"the fans might misunderstand what you and taeil-hyung were doing. you know the consequences" mark says. donghyuck knows he is lying, years of friendship taught him this. he knows mark is just trying to excuse from what he truly wants to say.

"you were not like this when our fans assume a lot about the two of us" donghyuck's voice comes as quiver but he continues, 

"why are you like this, hyung? you rejected me first, and then you behave like you own me as if i cannot lay my hands on the others" he takes a breath. mark's heart flips at donghyuck calling him _hyung_ but he notes to himself _that is not what matters now mark lee, hold yourself_.

"you know clearly i heard everything you and doyoung-hyung had that day. you clearly said something that hurt myself the most. you know how fragile my heart gets, mark. yet you never understand. you could just talked to me if you hate me that much, i would not bother you and your ass anymore but you chose to out it at doyoung-hyung. imagine how hurt i was and i am, hyung. imagine how-" mark closes their gap. he pulls donghyuck's body to him, feeling as their heartbeats sound like one. his hand comes from donghyuck shoulder to his head and begins comforting donghyuck down, the other hand stays wrapping around donghyuck's shoulder.

donghyuck is sobbing now, so quiet it hurts mark's heart. mark notices his white t-shirt is wet by the smaller boy in front of him, who has his hands now gripping hard on the hem of his t-shirt, knuckles white.

"i'm sorry" is everything that comes out of mark's lips as he tightens the hug. 

"i acted so impulsive, hyuckie. i was blushing so hard when doyoung-hyung mentioned about how we both are so close with each other, you know i always do feel like that" donghyuck melts into mark's embrace hearing the nickname. donghyuck stays silent, he doesnt say anything but grips harder at mark's t-shirt. mark doesnt continue talking as he enjoys the moment of silence between them two, and heartbeats that thump hard into the ribcage.

that night after the concert, mark asks johnny to switch roomate with donghyuck. johnny is more than accepting with wide smile decorating his lips. he mumbles _i knew you can man up, mark lee _as he leaves the room dragging his suitcase along.

\--

"good morning, sunshine" mark says as donghyuck squints his eyes due to the excessive morning light entering his vision. he looks up to mark and nudges their nose together. mark feels as if there are birds chirping outside the window cooing for the both of them, unless they live in the middle of a busy seoul, at some goddamn floor of goddamn apartment but mark doesnt buy it. 

"you stink" is what donghyuck says as he pushes himself closer to mark. his breath tickles mark's neck, mark smiles to that.

"you smell like heaven" mark replies (teases).

"quit the flirting, canada" donghyuck's voice comes out as mumble as he talks, donghyuck's lips on mark's neck sends him shiver down his body. quietly, mark knows donghyuck is blushing hard. he enjoys every single bit of donghyuck blushing since they decided to grow up and started dating each other. the blossomed pink that decorates donghyuck's cheekbones worths all his efforts.

mark makes himself sits up, bringing donghyuck together with him. he settles donghyuck on his lap, but the younger's head on mark's shoulder makes no single move. mark grips donghyuck's waist as the younger winces at the sudden touch. mark takes this chance as his finger settles on donghyuck's chin and lifts his head up.

"you know i missed your warmth a lot when you decided to throw tantrums on me" mark says half smiling

"i did not! you were the cause though!" donghyuck hits mark's shoulder but quickly soothes down his palm on top of it.

"i realized liking you late, i'm sorry" he searches the lie on mark's eyes but finds nothing.

"at least we're together now! you're such a sap" donghyuck lightly laughs. his eyes crinkles and mark finds himself drown in it.

mark slowly closes the gap between them as he seals donghyuck's lips with his. it's a small peck, not much. they begin moving their lips in rhythm with their heartbeat. mark feels it's a mess, too much teeth and nose bumping a lot. thus, he angles his head and swipes his tongue asking for permission to explore donghyuck's inside even more. it is awkward and hesitant, but they take it slowly and enjoy their own presence. donghyuck slowly tangles his hands on mark's nape and plays with the hair strands there. mark finds it both comforting and cute. he moves his lips and tongue gently as he tries to deepen their kiss. donghyuck whimpers softly and it is all it takes for mark to have his hands wrapped on donghyuck's bare waist under his t-shirt pulling the younger impossibly closer. 

"at least brush your teeth first, horny teenagers" taeil says, his face shows terror showing the disbelief of him witnessing mark and donghyuck, donghyuck and mark making out right after waking up. 

"taeyong told me to drag your ass outside, we're ready for breakfast." taeil tries to leave them both quickly, "and donghyuck, as you guys have been together now, i beg you to never hug me again on my bed and tell me how your mark-hyung here feels even more comfortable than me. i dont need anymore insults on my hugs" and he quickly turns on his heels leaving the two.

"really, hyuckie?" mark teases wiggling his eyebrow. what he gets in exchange is donghyuck smacking his face with the pillow and hurrily leaves mark's lap. mark misses the warmth on it though. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated uwu. english is my second language i'm sorry for any mistakes T__T


End file.
